Pokemon: The Kanto Region
by VenomBat22
Summary: A new adventure! When Wade sets out on his journey with his friends, anything could happen!
1. Chapter 1 - First Pokemon

Note: This series has nothing to do with the anime or game series. It's my own story with my own characters. There are no evil teams. This is solely a story about five kids who want to be the best trainers they can possibly be. And please no asking about my other fics. This is a kid friendly fic! Please and thank you. Enjoy :D

In the small community of Pallet Town, a young boy, age ten, awoke to the sounds of Pidgey's chirping. He had dark brown hair and a face everyone could love. Stretching his arms, he rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips. He looked around his room, gazing at the posters of his favorite Kanto trainer, Lorelei, a very powerful Pokemon Trainer and one of the Elite in the world. She specialized in Ice types, a type that young Wade liked.

He got up out of his bed and got on his red shorts, dark blue shirt, and his watch. Wade grabbed the bag that was sitting on his desk chair and headed downstairs, eagerly awaiting the day. For today was a special day. In Pallet Town, and all towns everywhere, today was the day that new Trainers got their stater Pokemon and began a journey to be the best. Wade didn't know what kind he would get, other then the fact that he was super excited.

In the kitchen, he saw his mother making breakfast and a young girl around his age sitting at the table. His mother, Melinda, was making a special breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon, juice, and chocolate. The girl at the table had on purple shorts, a red shirt, and her brown hair was in a pigtail.

"Morning Rose. Morning mom." said Wade.

"Morning, honey!" said his mother.

"Your mom is just the best cook!" said Rose, who was eating some breakfast.

"Rose got here ten minutes ago, dear." said his mother. "She wants you and her to get a head start today."

"Oh yeah!" he said. "Today we start our journey! Wonder what Pokemon I will get and catch? Maybe I'll get to face Lorelei someday!" he said, sitting down.

"Maybe," laughed Rose. "That's if you get any strong Pokemon."

"Ah, who asked ya, Rosey!" he chuckled.

Eating his breakfast rather quickly, he wiped his mouth with his arm, causing Melinda to wage her finger at him. He laughed nervously and grabbed his bag.

"Well, let's get to Professor Oak's lab, Rose!"

"Right! Although, we gotta stop by Josh's place to get him, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I hope we don't see Trevor. Never liked that guy."

"I don't either. He acts all high and mighty, like he's the best in the world."

"Wait til we get Pokemon! I'll beat his pants off!"

"Be nice dear." said Melinda. "I'll meet you outside the lab in half an hour."

"Thanks mom! See ya!"

"Thanks for breakfast!" said Rose as they both left.

Outside, it was a beautiful Spring day and the weather couldn't be more perfect. The Pokemon Lab was a bit away, but they could handle it. As they walked, someone pushed by Wade with force. The boys long black hair and mean look made him look rather unpleasant. Wade frowned and grew mad.

"Watch where you're going Trevor!"

"Where are you and your girlfriend headed to? The Pokemon lab?" Trevor said eerily.

"Yes!" said Rose. "And I am not his girlfriend! We are going to get our Pokemon!"

"Him? A Trainer? Don't make me laugh."

"I can battle circles around you!" shouted Wade.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked a female voice.

They turned to see a blonde girl riding her bike toward them. The girl wore green shorts and a Pokemon League shirt. Her hair was long, but not too long. She halted her bike and caused dirt to ride up. Getting off, Wade could see she had a bag like his on her back.

"Brother, what are you doing?" she asked Trevor.

"This doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when you are picking on my besties friend! Were you?"

"None of your beeswax!"

He sulked off toward the lab, going into a run. The girl blew a raspberry at her brother and looked to Wade and Rose.

"Sorry about him. Trevor is such a jerk!"

"It's okay." said Wade. "Thanks Jen."

"No prob!" she smiled. "headed to the Lab? Getting a Pokemon?"

"Yup!" said Rose.

"I am too! Guess it's me, you, Wade, Trevor, and Josh!"

"Yep," said Wade. "Let's go."

When they got to the Lab, they saw a tall ten year old standing outside of it. His hair was messy, he had two buck teeth, and he dressed it run down clothes. Wade smiled and kept a positive attitude.

"Hey Josh!" he yelled. Josh turned.

"Hey guys! Been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry, we had a run-in with Trevor."

"He pushed me to the ground when he got here. Bet he's inside getting his Pokemon."

"Jerk," said Rose.

"Let's go inside." said Wade.

The others nodded and the four went inside, not knowing what to expect. Inside, they saw metal everywhere and computers. In front of them, there was men and women in white lab coats and Trevor was walking forward.

"Took you losers long enough to get here." he said.

"Oh, shut it before I tell mom!" said Jen. "Anyway, what Pokemon you get?"

Trevor clicked the small red and white Pokeball and a small creature appeared. It was green with a thing on its back. It looked like a small dinosaur.

"Bulbasaur!" it said.

Trevor returned it to the ball.

"See ya. Tell mom I said good-bye." he said, walking out of the lab.

"He is so stubborn!" said Jen. "Let's get our Pokemon!"

Inside the main lab, they saw an old man with a white lab coat and he was carrying a baby Eevee in his arms.

"Awww, it's so cute!" said both Jen and Rose.

"Ah, welcome new Trainers!" said the Professor. "I am Professor Oak, leading mind on Pokemon in the Kanto Region. Here for your starters, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." said Jen. "That sourpuss that came in here was my brother."

"Yes, he got his Pokemon and left without so much as a thank you. Anyway, here we have four Pokemon."

He showed them three Pokeballs. On the screen above, was the Pokemon inside them. One looked like a yellow mouse with red cheeks, another looked to be an orange lizard with a burning tail, and the other was a small blue turtle.

"Wade, you can go first. Choose your first Pokemon." said Oak.

"Okay," he looked at the choices and chose the lizard.

"Fine choice! You chose Charmander."

Wade opened the ball and the Charmander came out. It looked cute with its big eyes staring at him. Charmander stumbled over and hugged his leg.

"Char! Char!" it said. He picked it up and looked at it.

"You want a name, little guy?"

"Char!" it said in agreement.

"I'll name you... Smaug!"

"Char!" it said in happiness.

Wade let it Charmander down and out it back into its Pokeball. Josh chose Squirtle and named it Shellshock and for Bulbasaur, Jen called it Fushigi. Rose looked around and saw no other Pokeballs for her.

"Professor, what about Rose?" asked Wade.

"Yeah, Rose next!" said Jen.

"Umm... I'm afraid we are all out of Pokemon." said Oak sadly.

"What about the Eevee?" asked Wade.

"Eevee?!" exclaimed Oak. "But she's just a baby! Recently hatched!"

"Please Professor?" pleaded Rose. "I really wanna join my friends!"

"As long as you can take care of her, I don't see the harm." he said handing Rose the Eevee.

"Yay!" she said happily as she cuddled her new Eevee.

"I wish you four the best of luck. Your first Badge is in Pewter City, which is after Viridian City."

"Thanks Professor." said Wade. "We will not let you down! We will get to the Pokemon League and win it!"

"I know you will." he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle and Pokedex

When they left the Lab, Wade's mother was outside and waiting for them. He ran down the steps and hugged his mother. She held his face and kissed his forehead. When the others saw their parents, they did the same thing.

"You be careful honey." said Melinda.

"I will mom. I got my best friends to help me."

"Don't do anything hasty or foolish."

"I won't mom." he smiled.

"Oh, how I wish Thomas were here to see you." she cried. "But he's helping out in Saffron City. Maybe you'll run into him."

Wade frowned, but stilled hugged his mom. He hated his brother Thomas. His big brother was 23 and a real jerk. Thomas always teased Wade, telling him that he would never be a Pokemon Master. When they moved from their parents, they waved by to them and set out on their quest. It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of Pallet Town and the journey began. However, there was something halting their progress: Trevor.

"So, you all got your partners, eh?"

"Yeah!" said Josh. "And we're gonna make it to the Indigo Plateau and win!"

"So," said Trevor as he turned his head. "You really think you are all ready to venture out into the unknown?"

"You bet we are!" said Wade. His friends nodded.

"Well, if you're so sure, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle... Wade!"

"I accept!"

"Let's see if you learned anything at our Pokemon Trainers School." he grabbed his Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Go Smaug!" said Wade, throwing his Pokeball.

Charmander and Bulbasaur both came out of their balls and looked ready to battle. Trevor stood there without a care in the world while Wade grew nervous.

"Go!" shouted Trevor. "Use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur began charging at Smaug.

"Attack with Scratch!" yelled Wade.

Charmander began running with claws in the air. As he swung down, he was hit with full force by Bulbasaur, critically injuring him. Charmander fell back, having been dealt a lot of damage.

"Come on Smaug, you can do it!"

"C-C-Char... mander!" said the weakened Pokemon.

He got up, but Bulbasaur was on the move again.

"Vine Whip."

Vines shot out of Bulbasaur and whipped at Smaug, dealing the final damage. Charmander fell down and wouldn't get up. That battle was over and Trevor just laughed.

"Smaug, you okay buddy?" Wade asked as he picked up Charmander.

"C-Char..." it said weakly.

"Hmph!" said Trevor. "Is that the best you got, Wade? A Fire Type should have easily beaten my Grass Type. Still, it doesn't matter when you train them. While you were at the lab, I trained Bulbasaur to be strong. He will not be beaten so easily."

When the others gathered around Wade and Smaug, Trevor walked away, satisfied by his victory. The baby Eevee jumped out of Rose's arms and sat near Charmander.

"Ee?" it said cutely.

Eevee licked Charmander's cheek to try and cheer it up. Wade smiled weakly and petted the young Eevee. Rose took it back into her arms and kissed its head. Wade stood up, still with Smaug in his arms.

"Guys, I'm taking him to our Pokemon Center."

"We'll come too!" said Josh

"No," he objected. "You guys stay here and get some training in. We need to be tough and strong for the upcoming battles."

"You sure?" asked Jen.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

When he ran back into town, the others stayed and trained. Reaching the Pokemon Center, he approached a red head at the desk.

"Yes?" she looked at Charmander. "Oh, dear! What happened Wade?"

"Trevor. His Bulbasaur was too much for him."

"Well, we'll have him fixed up in no time, okay?" she said, taking the wounded Smaug.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sitting in the waiting room for half an hour, it was nerve wracking. When the entrance opened, his friends came in, looking determined. They sat down next to him, Rose letting her Eevee go. It rested on Wade's lap and curled up.

"Looks like she likes you Wade." said Rose.

"Did you name her?"

"No, I think she is perfect the way she is." smiled Rose.

"You guys get training in?" he asked.

"Yep! I caught myself a Caterpie!"

"I got a Pidgey!" said Jen. "I named it Sweet Peach."

"Cute," smiled Wade. "Josh?"

"Nah, I wanna keep up training Squirtle. I'll add on eventually."

At that moment, a ping was heard and Wade stood up quickly, almost knocking Eevee to the floor. The nurse came in with Charmander and with a smile on her face.

"Everything is okay Wade." she said, handing Charmander to Wade. "Nothing too serious. Although, I recommend you train him a bit before venturing to Viridian City."

"I will, thanks." he said before heading out the door with his friends.

Once outside, he set Charmander down on the ground and the little Pokemon looked up at him.

"Sorry about that battle Smaug. I didn't know how strong he was."

"Char!" it said happily.

"Well, let's go train buddy!" he said as he and Smaug hurried to the outskirts of town.

When his friends finally caught up with him, Wade was pumped and eager.

"I already defeated like, five Caterpie's and a ten Rattata's! You guys missed it all!"

"We had to talk to a few people." said Josh.

"Okay," he said. "Me and Charmander are much stronger now!"

There was a rustling in the grass. Wade turned to see a Pidgey pecking at the grass.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "A Pidgey! I'm gonna catch it!" he went for his belt. "Ah! I have no Pokeballs!"

"Here," said Josh as he handed Wade an extra one.

"Thanks buddy." he looked to Smaug. "Smaug, you ready?"

"Charmander!" it said in agreement.

Charmander stepped forward and looked at Pidgey, who tweeted and spread its wings. It sent out a Gust move and pushed Charmander back.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

Smaug opened his mouth and a small ball of fire shot out, hitting Pidgey. It was weak, having sustained serious injury. Wade smiled and saw this as his chance.

"Go!" he said as he threw the Pokeball.

It hit the Pidgey and trapped the small bird inside the ball. It began shaking, causing Wade to lick his lips. Once a Pokeball shook, it was a matter of luck. If nothing happened after three shakes, the Pokemon was caught. That was a major rule in this world. One shake... two... three... Wade smiled with excitement when nothing happened after the third shake. He went and picke dup his Pokeball and let the Pidgey out. It looked at him and chirped.

"I'll call you... BuckBeak!"

"Pidgey!" it cried in happiness.

He returned Pidgey to its Pokeball and they were all set to resume their quest.

"Waiiiiiiiit!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see a woman in a lab coat running toward them. She panted and was holding four pieces of tech.

"H-Here, these a-are the Kanto Pokedex's. They will have data of any Pokemon you meet on your journey. Gift from Professor Oak."

"Thanks!" said Wade. "We won't fail him!"


End file.
